


reprieve

by Hiddencitrus



Series: i have clinical depression [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Pls dont be disappointed the gay is mostly sas just bein a wistful lil boi, Theyre in love goddamn it, Valley of the End, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24134971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiddencitrus/pseuds/Hiddencitrus
Summary: The dust settles, and for a moment the darkness is lifted.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: i have clinical depression [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741582
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	reprieve

**Author's Note:**

> Short as shit. Big shoutout to the members of the r/fanfiction community, without whom i may never have written again.
> 
> See the series details if you're confused.

It was ironic, how the chirps of local birds and the bubbles of a fractured waterfall filled the air now, like the sheer destruction of the last hour never happened. The only evidence was in the form of the shattered remains of a monument that had been scattered across the valley, and the bruised bodies of two boys, laying perfectly side by side as if arranged by fate.

Sasuke thought the sounds would be soothing, if it weren't for the searing pain in his body. Despite the bruises, broken bones and blood loss, the worst wound of all was in his heart.

He rolled his head away from the sky to look at the blonde next to him, his.. something. Bleeding, pale. What he wouldn't give to go back. He'd put Naruto's life above all else, once. But he hadn't remembered until it was too late.

It slowly registered that his chest was rising and falling. Unconscious, but alive. Sasuke closed his eyes, the smallest smile of relief creeping across his lips.

He could live with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey im back again, hope you liked it. Would love a kudos or an emoji from ya, kisses and love 
> 
> be safe wherever you are! ♡


End file.
